


The Possessive Type

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M, Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “You don’t need to cover up the bruises/hickeys.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Possessive Type

Janus looked into the mirror as he slowly buttoned up the yellow shirt of his suit. He pressed two fingers into the red bruise on his collarbone and smiled at the dull pain he felt. He repeated this action again against the two marks on his neck, one a similar red and the other darker. It'd be harder to hide those ones.

He turned back to Roman who was still laid on the bed, naked and rolled onto his side to admire Janus as he dressed.

"About the marks—" Janus started.

"You don't need to cover them up."

Janus gave a teasing smile. "Oh? I didn't take you for the possessive type."

"I didn't take you as the begging type," Roman teased back.

Janus felt the blush spread across his cheek, red and obvious. He turned back to the mirror and his eyes immediately fell back on the hickeys.

"I think I'll leave them uncovered for now. I wonder what the others will think."

"Oh I'm sure I could guess," Roman laughed.


End file.
